1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray radiator of the type having an x-ray tube contained in a protective housing, and having an external fastening means for fastening the x-ray radiator to a mount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
X-ray radiators are usually constructed with the x-ray tube disposed in the protective housing mounted in a carrier which is, in turn, affixed to one of the interior walls of the housing. For mounting the x-ray radiator in an x-ray diagnostics apparatus, the housing is provided with an external fastener as described, for example, in Austrian Patent 144 813, U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,782, German GM 74 25 609 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,216,887.
A problem in such known structures is that the positional or attitudinal tolerances of the central ray of the x-ray beam which is generated by the x-ray tube within the x-ray radiator are not only dependent on the manufacturing tolerances of the external fastener and of the external mount, but are also dependent on the extent to which the position of the x-ray tube within the protective housing deviates from its specified position. Manufacturing tolerances as well as imprecisions in the assembly of the x-ray radiator can result in deviations of the position of the x-ray tube from its specified position. A significant outlay, with corresponding costs, is thus required in order to assure that the deviations in the position of the central ray from its specified position remain within permissible tolerances.